Power of My Love
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: "Every minute, every hour, you'll be shaken by the strength and mighty power of my love." Takes place in the summer of 1998, with the Undertaker and Stone Cold on the Highway to Hell, and a bit after that. Two of the most defiant wrestlers in the company...How in the world could they coexist? Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Power of My Love

 **Author** : TheVampireLucinda

 **Featuring** : The Undertaker/Stone Cold

 **Disclaimer** : Slash! Violence, and non-consensual acts ahead! Also, Kayfabed.

 **Summary** : "Every minute, every hour, you'll be shaken by the strength and mighty power of my love." Takes place in the summer of 1998, with the Undertaker and Stone Cold on the Highway to Hell. Slash!

* * *

Stone Cold Steve Austin sat down wearily on the bench in the locker room, grateful that, as the champ, he at least had his own room to change in.

He and the Undertaker had once again been forced to defend the Tag Team Titles on RAW. It was getting exhausting...and besides all that, Austin didn't trust the Deadman as far as he could throw him.

As far as he was concerned, the Undertaker was a sneaky bastard who was always _planning_ , always _thinking_. He was so quiet, and never really talked to him except when he was yelling about title shots and "getting what was his."

Still, the two of them had been getting somewhere as tag team partners, and making some slight progress. 'Taker had demanded an apology, and Stone Cold, in his own way—namely, with a beer—had offered it. In return, the Undertaker defended him against Kane and Mankind when they jumped him, and honestly seemed to have his back after everything was settled.

'I should still keep my eye on that son of a bitch,' Austin thought to himself, leaning back against the wall and putting a towel over his eyes. He was sore all over, and wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a warm bed.

"Need ride home?"

Steve Austin nearly killed himself, bumping his head hard against the wall in surprise. He pulled the towel off his face, and stared wide-eyed at the Undertaker, who had somehow completely silently entered the room.

 _His_ locker room.

"Jesus Christ, Deadman, learn to knock. You're going to kill someone creeping around like that. Cause a guy to have a heart attack."

A small smile curled the Phenom's lips. "Maybe that's my goal," he joked, setting his bag down, and making himself comfortable. He had already started to going through it for his street clothes when he noticed Austin still staring at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stone Cold asked. "I mean, it's not that I don't want you here or nothing, but what the hell are you doing here? I thought you like to be alone before and after every match? Hell, I honestly have no idea what you do except when I see you in the ring..."

The Undertaker shook his head. "We're partners now," he explained, beginning to unlace his boots. "It's good if we spent a little time together. Obviously McMahon's going to try to pull us apart, and eventually turn us against each other, killing two birds with one stone." Austin nodded in agreement. "So, the stronger the bond between us, the more hell we'll be able to cause Vince."

"Yeah, I get that, I just didn't think you were the type to want to become friends over something like the tag titles..."

"You don't want to be friends?"

"I know you don't give a damn about all that."

The Deadman gave a short laugh, and Austin shivered. Somehow, even out of the ring, the man sounded completely evil.

"Well, you're right that I don't care about being friends...But at least we can get along as well as possible, right?"

For the first time since they'd been force to tag together, Stone Cold smiled. "I'll agree on that."

"Good, now get the hell out so I can take a shower."

This time Austin belly-laughed, deciding that maybe the Undertaker wasn't such a bad guy after all.

* * *

 _This is what I get for watching the Network too much...1998 was a fun year, haha._

 _Next parts up soon! Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for the positive responses to this fic! It came out of left field...but I had funny writing a sexually dangerous Undertaker...if that makes any sense. Haha. And poor old Stone Cold is the perfect victim..._

 _Anyway! Onto the story!_

* * *

"Ho-ly shit."

Stone Cold Steve Austin, though he'd never spent a lot of time with the man, knew a few things about the Undertaker. He knew that he was a very lone-wolf type of guy, with a strong sense of justice. He knew that the man was often quiet about how he felt, but could whoop someone's ass if he needed to. He knew that some of the words used to describe him were _Phenom_ , _Leader_ , _Loyal_ , _Unstoppable_.

 _Sensual_ was certainly _not_ one of them.

But that's the only word that came to Austin's mind as he spent more and more time with the Undertaker.

In the ring, the Deadman was all business. But outside the ring...If he didn't know better, he'd think that the big man was trying to seduce him or something.

Of course, it was impossible to say for sure. But little things—a brush of the back of their hands together, a glance here and there, even a few invitations to go out a drink together—were starting to add up and create a picture that Stone Cold wasn't liking.

And now he found the Undertaker—once again getting dressed in his private locker room, just now buttoning up his shirt, but not before Stone Cold could catch a rare flash of the bare skin of his stomach and chest.

Against his will, he felt a strange flutter in his stomach.

'Oh _hell_ no.'

"Look man," Austin joked nervously, hoping that his emotions were well hidden. "I know we're tag team champs and all, but if you keep hanging out in my locker room, people are going to think that we're doing more than just having matches together."

The Undertaker laughed in that evil-but-amused way that always made Stone Cold uncomfortable.

"So what? Let them talk. I'd like to see them try to say it my face."

Without a care in the world, he began to tie his freshly-washed hair into a long, tight braid, green eyes closed as he worked.

Though he'd never admit it to himself, Austin had started to enjoy watching the Undertaker unbraid his hair before a match, and then braid it again afterwards. For some reason, he didn't wear all that wonderful hair free and flowing when he wasn't in the ring.

"This isn't my natural hair color," he commented suddenly, much to Austin's embarrassment. He'd been caught staring—again.

"It's not?" Stone Cold asked nonchalantly, although he could feel his face becoming hot.

"Nope. Though I prefer black, it's red as a fuck."

Stone Cold tried not to snicker, and failed. "Damn, man. I'm sorry."

The Undertaker shrugged. "It could be worse, I guess...I mean, I don't know how it could be worse, but it could be."

Austin looked at the Deadman with a slightly increased sense of fondness. After all these years, the man seemed willing to open up to him...

Maybe he really was serious about this whole partner thing.

"Hey, Deadman...Wanna grab a drink? I'm sure we both have some crazy as hell stories to tell."

The Undertaker smiled mischievously. "Finally warming up to me?" he asked knowingly, smile only widening when Austin turned away to hide his embarrassment.

'Too easy,' the Deadman thought with a shake of his head. 'Way too easy.'

"Stop saying shit like that," Stone Cold was arguing, a hand on the back of his shaven head. "I just want to grab a drink with you. So do you want to, or not?"

Not wanting to push the smaller man too far all at once, but unable to resist, the Undertaker folded his arms across his chest.

"Hmmm," he mused, drawing it out for dramatic effect. "I'll have to check and see if I'm free tonight...But, I think I can make time for it." He reached into his bag, and pulled out, of all things, a small day planner.

"Yeah...I have a nice space right here, at 11pm. I'm free until the morning, Austin."

Once again, Stone Cold felt the heat rising in his face. With all his heart, he hated the low growl the Undertaker's voice held, and the way even innocent comments seemed filled with dark and dirty intentions.

 _I don't want to spend the whole damn night with you!_ Steve Austin wanted to say. But he figured that that's what the Undertaker wanted him to do. To get all flustered, and then have to explain why he was thinking about the two of them fucking all night, or something like that.

Instead, the Rattlesnake simply nodded, not taking the obvious bait, and hoping that his own intentions were clear...even if the other man's were not.

"Sounds good to me, Deadman. I'll meet you at 11."

Using all of his mental faculties, Austin pretended that he didn't see the quick flash in those green eyes, nor the dangerous smile that curled the Undertaker's lips.

The same word came to him again, and though he tried to shake it out of his head, Stone Cold knew that it was there to stay.

 _Sensual_.

* * *

 _Oh, Undertaker, what evil are you planning...?_

 _Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I love me some Undertaker, haha. Thanks for all the encouragement!_

* * *

"And then the little fucker had the nerve to call me carrot top."

Stone Cold's jaw dropped, and his face hurt from laughing so much.

"Shit, man...That's so childish. Did you kick his ass?"

The Undertaker took another large swallow of his beer. "Nah. I just glared at him. But you know how Shawn is...He doesn't give a shit, at the end of the day. But I've been dyeing my hair ever since."

They had been together for over an hour, both men content with hanging out at a bar, and laying low. Because they were both big stars, it was hard to get out without getting mobbed, but 'Taker knew quite a few places that a pro wrestler could go and not be noticed.

Stone Cold had been surprised—the Undertaker was actually a pretty fun guy. Although his legendary younger party days were behind him, he certainly still knew how to have a good time.

And he could pound 'em back like nobody's business.

"Well, here's a story for you," Austin began, taking a long drink as well. "During my first Royal Rumble appearance, I flew out of the ring within maybe two minutes of getting in...All because those bastards were covered in too much damn baby oil!"

The two men shared another laugh, and Stone Cold found himself on and off getting lost in the deep green eyes of the Undertaker. He had thought that he'd be safe from any weirdness sitting across from him instead of next to him...but apparently not.

In fact, even as he laughed, if he stared too long, he felt himself getting light-headed.

"We should get to the hotel," the Undertaker noted, looking down at his watch. "No matches tomorrow, thank God. But still...I like to be in bed before the sun comes up, you know?"

Stone Cold scoffed. "Taking the whole vampire thing pretty seriously, huh?"

The Undertaker gave him a wink as he stood, putting on his leather jacket and sunglasses. "And when was I ever a vampire?"

"Oh you know...the whole 'Deadman' thing...I don't know, I just assumed that you were a vampire, or a zombie, or something..."

'Taker shook his head, continuing his explanation as they walked out of the bar. "Damn. You really thought 'vampire' when you saw me? That's unfortunate. You see, Steve, I'm not pretending to be some fictional monster week in and week out. I'm—"

Before he could finish, a car pulled up to the door.

"Mr. Austin?" the driver asked hesitantly. The Undertaker raised an eyebrow.

"Perks of being the champ...and a drunk," Stone Cold commented as they climbed into the private car, and began the ride back to the hotel, both having settled into a comfortable silence.

"Yeah...I'll know the feeling again soon," the Undertaker responded with a sparkle in his eyes. Austin didn't feel any immediate threat from the man...yet. But he knew that that could all change in an instant.

As they went their separate ways towards their rooms, and bid each other goodnight, Stone Cold had a feeling that his night wasn't going to end this pleasantly. They never did.

And, sure enough, his fears were confirmed when he reached into his pocket and realized that he had lost his hotel room key.

Even worse, he knew that if he went to the desk to ask for another one, someone from the WWF was bound to see him; and, without a doubt, they'd report to Vince and his stooges about how Stone Cold had been drinking on the job, or some other bullshit. It had happened before, and Austin didn't want to risk giving Vince any more ammo than he already had.

There was only one choice left to him, then.

As quickly as he could, he made his way to the room that he knew the Undertaker was staying in. As luck would have it, the Deadman was still fumbling with his own keys, a little drunk as well.

"Hey, partner," Stone Cold called, walking up to the Undertaker. "I need to ask you a favor...Can I stay in your room tonight?'

"Sure," the Deadman answered, without asking a single question as he opened the door and gestured for Stone Cold to go inside.

"Sleep where ever you want," he said with a yawn, going into the bathroom. After a few seconds, Steve Austin could hear the shower running.

With a shrug, he threw off his clothes, changed into a pair of boxers and a white tank top, and fell gratefully into the bed.

'Maybe this whole partner thing isn't as bad as I thought,' he reasoned, as he fell into an alcohol-induced slumber.

'And the Undertaker...he isn't such a bad guy either...I hope kicking his ass at _Summerslam_ won't break our friendship...'

* * *

Austin tended to move in his sleep, and this night was no different. Though the bed was comfortable, he shifted left and right every hour or so, his body seeking more warmth and comfort.

However, as he rolled, he hadn't expected to roll into someone else.

Especially not into someone so big...

"What in the hell...?"

Ever so slowly, his blue eyes went into focus, and he found himself laying next to the man he apparently couldn't get away from.

"Undertaker?!"

As quickly as he had gasped out the man's name, he clapped a hand over his mouth. He sure as hell didn't want to wake him up before he could sneak away from...whatever the hell was going on.

However, he didn't get a chance to move even an inch before the Undertaker's long ass arm locked around his waist, effectively ending his chances at an escape.

"Hey man, cut it out," Stone Cold said, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice as he struggled against the sleeping Deadman. And he truly did seem to still be asleep.

Slowly, carefully, Steve Austin shifted and slid until his back was to the Undertaker. He could see the room door, his only salvation, as he planned to run like hell as soon as he got up off of the bed.

Unfortunately for him, had he been facing his bed-partner, he would have noticed the wicked smile on his handsome face.

Without provocation, the Undertaker's other hand slid across the bed and downwards, becoming trapped between Stone Cold's muscular legs as the smaller man gasped and squirmed.

"No, no, no," Austin was saying, over and over again, ashamed to feel himself growing hard at the Undertaker's touch. All of his senses were overwhelming him—the strength of the Undertaker's grip, the surprising warmth of his body against Steve's, the dark, intoxicating scent of his long hair, and those long fingers brushing every closer to his cock.

'Oh fuck.'

Stone Cold felt himself twitch, dangerously close to real arousal. He was thankful for small mercies—the Deadman hadn't moved at all, really; and Austin didn't feel any sort of hard-on from the other man either.

Maybe he really was asleep?

'Either way, this is a fucking nightmare.'

Stone Cold's mind began to wander, as he imagined how all of this would end.

Most definitely he was trapped. Was the Undertaker going to jerk him off in his sleep? Or, worse, would the man who called himself the Lord of Darkness wake up, see their situation, and just...start fucking him? That would be illegal, right?

As Austin thought it over, however, the Undertaker's grip on him slowly loosened; and, miraculously, the Deadman turned over in his sleep!

Thanking his lucky stars, Stone Cold rolled promptly out of the bed, and onto the floor. Only reluctantly did he peek over the edge, making sure that the Deadman was still sleeping soundly.

And, indeed, he was. 'Taker cut a damn pretty picture though, lying on his back, mouth slightly open as he snored softly. The sheets had tangled around him so that his firm chest was completely exposed, the blankets curled teasingly around his clothed middle. His tattoos stood out against his smooth, pale skin, and his long legs were ever-so-slightly spread.

He looked for all the world like a softly-sleeping incubus.

For a brief moment, Stone Cold considered climbing back on the bed, flipping the Undertaker onto his stomach, and pounding into him right there and then, consequences be damned. Austin had never been with another guy before, but looking at the Phenom, he knew he could figure things out pretty quick.

However, he assumed that the Undertaker wouldn't take too kindly to being taken without permission; and Stone Cold wasn't ready to pay the price of admission just yet.

So, instead of doing anything drastic, Austin walked calmly into the bathroom, choked the chicken while thinking about everything _but_ the ultra-hot man in the bedroom, cleaned himself off, and them climbed back into bed.

The Undertaker was still asleep, and still on his side of the bed, and Stone Cold decided that, whatever happened in the future, he was going to try and be okay with it.

Though he hadn't planned on it, he fell asleep rather quickly once again. And once he was firmly embedded in dark dreams, the Undertaker sat up silently and placed a kiss on Stone Cold's forehead.

"So stubborn," he chided softly, a small smile on his face. "But I like the challenge more than anything. Better give it to me before I take it, Boy..."

* * *

 _'TakerMuse is so naughty in this fic...what the hell..._

 _Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Things are heating up..._

* * *

Stone Cold Steve Austin stared at his tag team partner in pure, unadulterated shock as he backed slowly up the long ramp.

He absolutely could _not_ believe that the Undertaker had actually gone out of his way to _save_ him from Kane and Mankind. All signs seemed to point to the idea that the Deadman was being sincere when he said that he and Stone Cold were partners and on the same page.

All of the creepy shit from the past few weeks aside, Austin found himself becoming more and more comfortable with the Undertaker—though he made sure that he never lost his room key again, and that his door was securely fastened each and every night.

For his part, the Undertaker seemed completely unaware that anything strange had happened at all. He continued to be mysterious, funny, a little distant, and, to everyone's surprise, loyal to his partner...for the moment, at least.

Austin found himself letting is guard down naturally around the big man, and although deep down he feared that 'Taker would turn on him, the man had so far kept his word.

So now, limping back to the locker room, there was really only one thing to say to his partner and rival.

"Thanks for that, back there," Austin said, voice a lot softer than he wanted it to be. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Undertaker walking just behind him.

"You're welcome," was the easy response. "Although, you don't have to thank me. As long as we hold these damn belts, you're going to be the safest bastard in the WWF."

Stone Cold couldn't suppress a chuckle. "Only because of the Tag Titles, huh?"

"Well...mostly because of that. There's a part of me that genuinely likes and respects you, Steve Austin; though I'll kick your ass in a moment's notice, too."

The Rattlesnake stopped in his tracks, and turned around, expression somewhere between surprise and disbelief.

"Look," he explained, hands going naturally to his hips, blue eyes locked on green ones. "I don't know how long this partnership is going to last...But I do trust you, Deadman. Don't betray me, alright?"

Although he had tried to sound neutral, the Undertaker picked up on the genuine feeling in Stone Cold's voice.

'He wants this to work out,' 'Taker thought to himself, smiling internally. 'He wants this as much as I do, almost...'

The Deadman held out his hands innocently. "Hey, I'm sure you've heard...I've only ever been betrayed by partners..." He took a careful step towards Austin, slow and steady, followed by two more. "Besides, it's in my interest to keep you in good health too..."

Every inch closer the Undertaker came, Steve could feel the heat rising in his face and skin. Unconsciously, he found himself backing away, and stopped as soon as he realized he was doing it.

"I like my prey fighting," 'Taker was explaining as he continued to advance. That strange and dangerous light was still there in his eyes, and Stone Cold knew that he had to put the brakes on things before they got out of hand.

"Well, there's still a lot of fight left in this old dog," Austin declared, standing firm. "Just know that I've got your back as long as we're together."

The Undertaker nodded, folding his arms as he finally stopped just in front of Stone Cold. "I trust you, Steve Austin." He walked right by the smaller man, their shoulders just barely brushing as he passed.

Though he didn't turn around, he knew that the Rattlesnake watched him go; and even more satisfying was the knowledge that the WWF champion wanted to trust him, but just didn't know if he could.

'In due time, Austin,' the Deadman thought as he climbed on his bike and rode away from the arena. 'Soon, you won't have any doubts about me...nor I about you...'

* * *

Austin, as he turned on the lights of his hotel room, realized that he had picked up a slight fear of the dark during his time with the Undertaker. Now, whenever he entered a place, he made sure that every bulb was burning, every switch flipped.

He knew it was irrational, but he worried that the Undertaker would one day come out of the shadows and do God-knows-what to him. Though they were on relatively good terms now, Stone Cold knew that, at any time, the Undertaker could just go crazy.

'Son of a bitch already _is_ crazy,' he mused as he undressed. 'All that talk of being the Lord of Darkness and sacrifices and shit...'

Goosebumps rose all over Steve's skin, and he shook the dark, disturbing thoughts away with a sigh. It was hard to tell what was fact, and what was fiction, with the Undertaker; however, he was starting to believe that with that man, there _was_ no fiction.

And that alone made him want to get the hell away from him as quickly as he could sometimes.

He also hated thinking about the Undertaker before he fell asleep—which seemed to be happening a lot these days.

'Hot chicks, hot chicks, hot chicks,' Stone Cold coached himself as he climbed into the comfortable bed. He forced himself to forget about wrestling entirely, and imagined a warm summer day back in his hometown in Texas. He pictured himself riding around on an ATV, the breeze hitting his face just right, and a cool beer in his hand.

A small smile came to his face as he closed his eyes, certain that his dreams would be sweet.

 _Austin_.

Stone Cold's eyes opened wide in the darkness as he felt, rather than heard, his name being called.

He started to sit up, but was paralyzed completely, unable to move even his pinky finger.

Out of the corner of his terrified gaze, Steve could see a thick darkness flowing under the door and filling the room. Even though the temperature began to drop dramatically, he broke out into a cold sweat, heart pounding in his chest as he tried to break free from whatever was holding him down.

 _You don't have to be afraid anymore. Because there's no one here who can help you now._

Austin froze. That was definitely the Undertaker's voice...But where was he? Squinting, he couldn't see a thing in the thick darkness, though he could feel large, warm hands peeling back the covers from his body.

He wanted to scream, to curse, to fight, but even his lungs were frozen. The only thing he could do was lay there, helpless, as those same hands began to slowly stroke his legs, starting from his ankles, and going up his thighs.

The Rattlesnake cringed internally. He didn't want this...whatever the hell _this_ was. Whether it was his mind playing a cruel trick on him, or the Undertaker's madman antics, he couldn't tell. He just wanted it to _stop_.

"Please," he managed to say through grit teeth, though it took all of his strength to even speak one word. The hands pulled back, and he felt warm breath suddenly on his neck.

The skin just between his shoulder and throat was sucked, and licked, and kissed lightly, so that Stone Cold's visions began to swim as pleasant sensations flooded him. He moaned once, accidentally, desperately, and heard that all-too-familiar chuckle.

 _Pain and pleasure are so close to one another, aren't they?_

It was both a threat and a promise, and Austin didn't like it one bit. He struggled even more fiercely, and managed to reach out with his right hand into the pitch blackness.

To his utter disbelief, his hands found nothing there at all—it was a though no one else was in the room with him, even though he could feel lips making their way closer to his own, and a hand rubbing the area around his crotch. It was too much to handle all at once, the confusion, the arousal, the fear, the desire...and the promise of pain and pleasure mixed with it all.

"Fuck, just get it over with!" he demanded, teeth still clenched together. "I can't take this anymore!"

Again the wicked chuckle from the shadows.

 _My terms, not yours._

What felt like a hand reached into his boxers and closed around Stone Cold's semi-erect cock. He gave a strangled cry as it began to pump him roughly, sliding up and down his length, twisting as it went.

His hips bucked on their own as his mind became more and more clouded—the lips, still on his neck, quickly claimed his, and he breathed brokenly into the hot mouth that covered his own. Though he was certain that he was imagining it, Austin felt long strands of hair brushing against his face and throat.

The whole time, Stone Cold was still fighting; but it was a losing battle as his body began to betray his mind and give in to the phantom touch.

The pace quickened, and the Rattlesnake found himself breathing heavily as the tension grew in his body. He tried to focus away from the situation, to imagine himself anywhere but here. Surely this was all just a nightmare...or maybe whatever was torturing him would go away when it realized that Austin wasn't into this.

But that was a lie, wasn't it? If Stone Cold was completely honest with himself, _this_ felt great; and the only thing he could imagine would feel better would be if the Undertaker just went all the way and fucked him hard all night long.

Just the thought sent Austin right over the edge.

"Ah, shit!" he cried out, eyes squeezed shut, voice free at last, as he came in several hard spurts into the hand that milked him so viciously. His body twitched and trembled as the waves of his orgasm washed over him; and he could swear he felt the mouth over his smile.

With a gasp, Stone Cold sat up in bed, scanning the room wildly. He quickly turned on the lamp, making sure that he was, indeed, alone.

The room was empty—no darkness, no shadows, no Undertaker. The sheets were pulled up to his chin just as they had been when he fell asleep, and nothing seemed to be wrong or out of place.

'A dream?' he wondered, sighing heavily. 'It sure as hell didn't feel like a dream...'

It took him another few moments to notice the sticky feeling between his legs.

* * *

At the same time, in his hotel room several miles away, the Undertaker lay contentedly on his bed, one hand behind his head, and the other straight out in front of him as he examined it.

"Not bad, Austin," he said with a smile that would put Satan's to shame.

He looked at his hand, front and back, and with a short laugh licked the white liquid off of it slowly.

 _Delicious_.

* * *

 _Having too much fun with this...Review?_


End file.
